nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Augusto Pinochet
|predecessor2 = Position established |successor2 = José Toribio Merino |birthname = Augusto José Ramón Pinochet Ugarte |birth_date = |birth_place = Valparaíso, Chile |death_date = }} |death_place = Santiago, Chile |death_cause = Heart attack |nationality = Chilean |spouse = |children = 5, including Inés Lucía Pinochet |alma_mater = Chilean War Academy |occupation = |profession = Military |website = |nickname = |allegiance = |branch = Chilean Army |serviceyears = 1931–1998 |rank = Captain General |unit = |commands = |battles = 1973 Chilean coup d'état |term_start = 17 December 1974 |term_end = 11 March 1990 |term_start2 = 11 September 1973 |term_end2 = 11 March 1981 |office3 = |term_start3 = 23 August 1973 |term_end3 = 11 March 1998 |predecessor3 = Carlos Prats |successor3 = Ricardo Izurieta |office4 = Senator for life of Chile |term_start4 = 11 March 1998 |term_end4 = 4 July 2002 |constituency4 = Former president }} Augusto José Ramón Pinochet Ugarte ( ;"Pinochet". Random House Webster's Unabridged Dictionary. ; .}} 25 November 1915 – 10 December 2006) was a Chilean general, politician and the US-backed dictatorPeter Kornbluh (September 11, 2013). The Pinochet File: A Declassified Dossier on Atrocity and Accountability. The New Press. p. xviii of Chile between 1973 and 1990 who remained the Commander-in-Chief of the Chilean Army until 1998 and was also President of the Government Junta of Chile between 1973 and 1981.Peter Kornbluh (11 September 2013). The Pinochet File: A Declassified Dossier on Atrocity and Accountability. The New Press. p. ixMonte Reel and J.Y. Smith (11 December 2006). A Chilean Dictator's Dark Legacy. The Washington Post. Retrieved 20 March 2015. Pinochet assumed power in Chile following a United States-backed coup d'état on 11 September 1973 that overthrew the democratically elected socialist Unidad Popular government of President Salvador Allende and ended civilian rule. Several academics – including Peter Winn, Peter Kornbluh and Tim Weiner – have stated that the support of the United States was crucial to the coup and the consolidation of power afterward. Peter Kornbluh (11 September 2013). The Pinochet File: A Declassified Dossier on Atrocity and Accountability. The New Press. Lubna Z. Qureshi. Nixon, Kissinger, and Allende: U.S. Involvement in the 1973 Coup in Chile. Lexington Books, 2009. Pinochet had been promoted to Commander-in-Chief of the Army by Allende on 23 August 1973, having been its General Chief of Staff since early 1972. In December 1974, the ruling military junta appointed Pinochet Supreme Head of the nation by joint decree, although without the support of one of the coup's instigators, Air Force General Gustavo Leigh.Cavallo, Ascanio et al. La Historia Oculta del Régimen Militar, Grijalbo, Santiago, 1997. Following his rise to power, Pinochet persecuted leftists, socialists, and political critics, resulting in the executions of from 1,200 to 3,200 people, the internment of as many as 80,000 people and the torture of tens of thousands. English translation of the Rettig Report2004 Commission on Torture (dead link) According to the Chilean government, the number of executions and forced disappearances was 3,095.Former Chilean army chief charged over 1973 killing of activists. The Guardian. 8 July 2016. Under the influence of the free market-oriented neoliberal "Chicago Boys", Pinochet's military government implemented economic liberalization, including currency stabilization, removed tariff protections for local industry, banned trade unions and privatized social security and hundreds of state-owned enterprises. These policies produced what has been referred to as the "Miracle of Chile" by Nobel prize winning economist Milton Friedman, but critics state that economic inequality dramatically increased and attribute the devastating effects of the 1982 monetary crisis on the Chilean economy to these policies. For most of the 1990s, Chile was the best-performing economy in Latin America, though the legacy of Pinochet's reforms continues to be in dispute.Thomas M. Leonard. Encyclopedia Of The Developing World. Routledge. p. 322 His fortune grew considerably during his years in power through dozens of bank accounts secretly held abroad and a fortune in real estate. He was later prosecuted for embezzlement, tax fraud and for possible commissions levied on arms deals. Pinochet's 17-year rule was given a legal framework through a controversial 1980 plebiscite, which approved a new constitution drafted by a government-appointed commission. In a 1988 plebiscite, 56% voted against Pinochet's continuing as President, which led to democratic elections for the presidency and Congress. After stepping down in 1990, Pinochet continued to serve as Commander-in-Chief of the Chilean Army until 10 March 1998, when he retired and became a senator-for-life in accordance with his 1980 Constitution. However, Pinochet was arrested under an international arrest warrant on a visit to London on 10 October 1998 in connection with numerous human rights violations. Following a legal battle, he was released on grounds of ill-health and returned to Chile on 3 March 2000. In 2004, Chilean Judge Juan Guzmán Tapia ruled that Pinochet was medically fit to stand trial and placed him under house arrest. By the time of his death on 10 December 2006, about 300 criminal charges were still pending against him in Chile for numerous human rights violations during his 17-year rule and tax evasion and embezzlement during and after his rule. He was also accused of having corruptly amassed at least 28 million USD.Larry Rohter, Colonel's Death Gives Clues to Pinochet Arms Deals, The New York Times, 19 June 2006 Despite the indictment and 300 charges, he only served time in house arrest. Military dictatorship (1973-1990) The junta members originally planned that the presidency would be held for a year by the commanders-in-chief of each of the four military branches in turn. However, Pinochet soon consolidated his control, first retaining sole chairmanship of the military junta, and then proclaiming himself "Supreme Chief of the Nation" (de facto provisional president) on 27 June 1974. He officially changed his title to "President" on 17 December 1974. General Leigh, head of the Air Force, became increasingly opposed to Pinochet's policies and was forced into retirement on 24 July 1978, after contradicting Pinochet on that year's plebiscite (officially called Consulta Nacional, or National Consultation, in response to a UN resolution condemning Pinochet's government). He was replaced by General Fernando Matthei. Pinochet organized a plebiscite on 11 September 1980 to ratify a new constitution, replacing the 1925 Constitution drafted during Arturo Alessandri's presidency. The new Constitution, partly drafted by Jaime Guzmán, a close adviser to Pinochet who later founded the right-wing party Independent Democratic Union (UDI), gave a lot of power to the President of the Republic—Pinochet. It created some new institutions, such as the Constitutional Tribunal and the controversial National Security Council (COSENA). It also prescribed an 8-year presidential period, and a single-candidate presidential referendum in 1988, where a candidate nominated by the Junta would be approved or rejected for another 8-year period. The new constitution was approved by a margin of 67.04% to 30.19% according to official figures;Hudson, Rex A., ed. "Chile: A Country Study". GPO for the Library of Congress. 1995. 20 March 2005 http://lcweb2.loc.gov/frd/cs/cltoc.html the opposition, headed by ex-president Eduardo Frei Montalva (who had supported Pinochet's coup), denounced extensive irregularities such as the lack of an electoral register, which facilitated multiple voting, and said that the total number of votes reported to have been cast was very much larger than would be expected from the size of the electorate and turnout in previous elections. Interviews after Pinochet's departure with people involved with the referendum confirmed that fraud had, indeed, been widespread.Cambio22: The great historical fraud - the constitutional plebiscite of 1980. Witnesses confirm that it was all manipulated and arranged, including the final result, Pilar Guevara, 24 June 2012 The Constitution was promulgated on 21 October 1980, taking effect on 11 March 1981. Pinochet was replaced as President of the Junta that day by Admiral Merino. Armed opposition to the Pinochet rule continued in remote parts of the country. In a massive operation spearheaded by Chilean Army para-commandos, some 2,000 security forces troops were deployed in the mountains of Neltume from June to November 1981, where they destroyed two MIR bases, seizing large caches of munitions and killing a number of guerrillas. According to author Ozren Agnic Krstulovic, weapons including C-4 plastic explosives, RPG-7 and M72 LAW rocket launchers, as well as more than 3,000 M-16 rifles, were smuggled into the country by opponents of the government. In September, weapons from the same source were used in an unsuccessful assassination attempt against Pinochet by the FPMR. His military bodyguard was taken by surprise, and five members were killed. Pinochet's bulletproof Mercedes Benz vehicle was struck by a rocket, but it failed to explode and Pinochet suffered only minor injuries.Emol, website of newspaper El Mercurio: Adobe Flash presentation reconstructing the September 1986 assassination attempt Death Pinochet suffered a heart attack on the morning of 3 December 2006, and subsequently the same day he was given the last rites. On 4 December 2006, the Chilean Court of Appeals ordered the suspension of his house arrest. On 10 December 2006 at 13:30 local time (16:30 UTC) he was taken to the intensive care unit.Muere el ex dictador Chileno Augusto Pinochet EFE He died of congestive heart failure and pulmonary edema,Augusto Pinochet falleció en el Hospital Militar tras sufrir recaída "; El Mercurio" surrounded by family members, at the Military Hospital at 14:15 local time (17:15 UTC).Chile's Gen Pinochet dies at 91 BBC News Massive spontaneous street demonstrations broke out throughout the country upon the news of his death. In Santiago, opponents celebrated his death in Alameda Avenue, while supporters grieved outside the Military Hospital. Pinochet's remains lay in repose on 11 December 2006 at the Military Academy in Las Condes. During this ceremony, Francisco Cuadrado Prats—the grandson of Carlos Prats (a former Commander-in-Chief of the Army in the Allende government who was murdered by Pinochet's secret police)—spat on the coffin, and was quickly surrounded by supporters of Pinochet, who kicked and insulted him. Pinochet's funeral took place the following day at the same venue before a gathering of 60,000 supporters. In a government decision, he was not granted a state funeral (an honor normally bestowed upon past presidents of Chile) but a military funeral as former commander-in-chief of the Army appointed by Allende. The government also refused to declare an official national day of mourning, but it did authorize flags at military barracks to be flown at half staff, and for the Chilean flag to be draped on Pinochet's coffin. Socialist President Michelle Bachelet, whose father Alberto was temporarily imprisoned and tortured after the 1973 coup and died shortly afterwards from heart complications, said that it would be "a violation of her conscience" to attend a state funeral for Pinochet."Clashes Break out after Pinochet's death", Yahoo!News, 11 December 2006 The only government authority present at the public funeral was the Defense Minister, Vivianne Blanlot. In Spain, supporters of late dictator Francisco Franco paid homage to Pinochet. Antonio Tejero, who led the failed coup of 1981, attended a memorial service in Madrid."Viudos de Franco" homenajearon a Pinochet en España Pinochet's body was cremated in Parque del Mar Cemetery, Concón on 12 December 2006, on his request to "avoid vandalism of his tomb," according to his son Marco Antonio.Family Wants Pinochet Cremation His ashes were delivered to his family later that day, and are deposited in Los Boldos, Santo Domingo, Valparaiso, Chile; one of his personal residences. The armed forces refused to allow his ashes to be deposited on military property.Pedregoso camino para que cenizas de Pinochet llegaran a Los Boldos, La Nación 26 December 2006 References External links * Extensive bio by Fundación CIDOB (in Spanish) * Augusto Pinochet (1915–2006) – A Biography * France 24 coverage – Augusto Pinochet's Necrology on France 24 * BBC coverage (special report) * Documentary Film on Chilean Concentration Camp from Pinochet's Regime: Chacabuco * CIA Acknowledges Ties to Pinochet’s Repression from The National Security Archive * Chile under Allende and Pinochet * Human rights violation under Pinochet * The Times obituary * Analysis of economic policy under Pinochet by economist Jim Cypher in Dollars & Sense magazine * Chile: The Price of Democracy New English Review * What Pinochet Did for Chile Hoover Digest (2007 No. 1) * When US-Backed Pinochet Forces Took Power in Chile – video report by Democracy Now! Category:1915 births Category:2006 deaths Category:Presidents of Chile